nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Super Feed Me
Super Feed Me is an action platforming iOS game that is currently on hold. Although the game's core gameplay is not yet know, it is known that the player navigates a venus fly trap through levels. Super Feed Me will expand on the core idea of Feed Me (released in 2006), Super Feed Me introducing new features and enemies. Development on the game started in September 2009, and it was officially revealed at the Flash Gaming Summit, and a few days later, on the Nitrome blog. An update about the game was issued on May 31st 2011, an update that addressed various questions about the game. It was in this video that Nitrome, among other things, essentially said that Super Feed Me is on hold. Nitrome later updated the Super Feed Me website to reflect this decision. Currently, Super Feed Me is still on hold, and it is unknown when work on it will continue. Controls All controls for the game are not currently known. *Tap screen - cause venus fly trap's head to bite in that direction *Press on screen - causes venus fly trap's head to bite in that direction, causes venus fly trap's head to bite and hold platform/object Gameplay Super Feed Me is a platforming game that is level based, the player trying to reach a designated end point in each level.Although not directly stated, this is indicated in the Nitrome Super Feed Me Update video where certain parts of the video will start off with the venus fly trap in a small alcove or area (0:47, 2:02, 2:36, 3:05, 4:14, 4:54, 6:37) with only one pathway out and/or the screen not scrolling in a direction the player moves (when the venus fly trap moves in that direction), and at certain parts of the video the venus fly trap coming to a spot where there is only an alcove or the screen stops scrolling (2:35, 5:20, 5:26, 6:22). Character The player controls a venus fly trap, which consists of a head connected to a linear green neck, this neck attached to a brown pot. Controlling head Tapping anywhere on the screen will cause the venus fly trap to move its head and bite in the direction of the area the player tapped. Tapping somewhere on the screen and then ceasing pressure on the tapped area (letting go of the tapped area) will cause the venus fly trap's head to recede back in a similar position it was prior to the player tapping. The longer the player presses on the screen, the closer the venus fly trap's head will approach to where the player tapped. If the player taps and holds, and the venus fly trap's head reaches where the player tapped, the venus fly trap will bite and hold on to the place the player tapped, and will hold on to this place until the player ceases pressure (lets go) of the tapped area. The venus fly trap will only complete its bite only if it reaches the place the player taps. Biting allows the venus fly trap to bite and hold on to platforms, eat bugs, and also interact with certain objects through biting them. Biting on to the top of a lever allows the player to pull back or push forward the leverSuper Feed Me - Trailer - 0:58. Also, the player can bite and hold small objects in the venus fly trap's mouth, these objects able to be spit out again. It is not known what actions the player has to perform to spit out other objects. Bugs in Super Feed Me can be eaten by biting them, although it is not known if the amount of bites to eat enemies will vary. Furthermore, it is not known if the player will be able to increase the neck length of the venus fly trap. Neck and pot Super Feed Me's physics engine allows for more fluid movements of sprites, along with sprites being able to react more fluidly to impact with the environment and other solid objects. With this addition, the venus fly trap's neck has more freedom in movement and is able to bounce, bend, and move based on the movements of the player's head. At a certain point in the game, the player will be able to grow a second headSuper Feed Me - Trailer - 1:32. Since Super Feed Me has a new physics engine, the venus fly trap's pot is capable of moving, instead of being completely stationary, as in Feed Me. In Super Feed Me, the player pot will be able to tilt, rotate, and move based on the player actions and the environment. Health The venus fly trap can be damaged, however, it is not known how much health the venus fly trap has or the properties of its health, such as if it can be increased. The venus fly trap's weak point for being harmed is the green part of its pot and its neck. When inured, the venus fly trap's green body will flash, but not its pot. Movement The venus fly trap traverses levels by constantly biting and holding on to platforms, biting on to platforms, pulling itself towards where the spot it bit, then biting somewhere else to pull itself in that direction. The venus fly trap's head is the only way of moving the venus fly trap. When it bites somewhere, the venus fly trap will always be able to bite areas that are next to the venus fly trap's head, such as to the left or right of the head (if biting on to a horizontal side platform), or above the head (if biting on to a vertical side of a platform). The venus fly trap's pot serves as weight for the venus fly trap, causing the venus fly trap as a whole to be pulled down while in air and water, and for the pot to be dragged along while the venus fly trap is pulling itself across the ground. While in water, the venus fly trap will be able to move very quickly, but also will also fall down slowly. Biting in a far away direction will cause the venus fly trap's pot to tilt in that direction, or move, even though the player has not bitten on to anything.Nitrome Super Feed Me Update - 7:15 Levels The levels of Super Feed Me are filled with interactive objects for the player to use, along with lots of bugs, and sometimes hazards. Bugs in a level will likely either be harmful or non-harmful, these bugs able to be eaten. Levels of the game will take the player to different places, such as the greenhouse, a desert, and an underground cave/sewer, with area-specific objects and enemies. A new addition to the Feed Me series is the concept of bosses. Currently, the only known boss is a moth fought in the sewers area.Super Feed Me - Trailer - 1:25Nitrome Super Feed Me Update - 4:26 Development stating that Super Feed Me is on hold]] Development of Super Feed Me started in September 2009. The game was worked on during the remaining months of 2009, and during 2010. Since the release of the trailer in, the game had been worked on considerablyNitrome Super Feed Me Update - 5:41: Jon: #6: have you worked on it since the last trailer? Mat: Yes, we worked on it quite a lot, quite a lot further than what you saw in the sost last trailer.. In summer 2010, Nitrome devoted a lot of time and effort to working on Super Feed Me, with a large amount of the Nitrome team working on the projectNitrome Super Feed Me Update - 1:35 → Jon: So we were still, um, working on the project, um, mid last year 2010. What we noticed is that that we had, uhhhh, quite a large amount of our team working on the project... This development stretched from late July to early October, and was evident due to the lack of any blog posts on the Nitrome blog during this time. Although development on the game progressed a lot, Nitrome unfortunately had to momentarily cease work on the game after these two months, as at this point Nitrome's revenue and site visitors were declining.Nitrome Super Feed Me Update - 1:52 → Jon: You might of all, uh, maybe noticed that, little bit a gap last year 2010, and, and subsequently that, there was a fairly substantial loss in traffic, and due to that a loss in revenue as well. Nitrome decided at that point to not work on Super Feed Me until they had a steady release of flash games. On May 31st 2011, Nitrome released a video updating Nitromians about the state of Super Feed Me.Nitrome Super Feed Me Update Nitrome stated that they are looking for an iPhone programmer, who would allow for Nitrome to continue work on Super Feed Me without affecting the development of other projectsNitrome Super Feed Me Update - 3:09 → Mat: Looking forward now that we have more time to do that, ummm, you could see a little bit ago we were advertising, for, iPhone developers, we're still looking for iPhone developers if you're out there, ummm, and that is a key part to it we really want to kind of like, uhhh, have dedicated people working on the iPhone so stuff that were were making on the site isn't interrupting it as much as what it was before we are going to try to keep it a bit more separate.... At the time of publishing the video, Nitrome said that they did have time to work on Super Feed MeNitrome Super Feed Me Update - 3:00 → Mat: Um... so that's great and and from that point we, we come to the okay now we can look at what we're doing with the iPhone. Looking forward now that we have more time to do that..., however, they did not state whether development was currently ongoing or not. Despite this, they did state the development of Super Feed Me was "going to go on at some point"Nitrome Super Feed Me - 3:43 → Mat: ...so it's not cancelled, ummm, it, it's it's going to be going forward, at some point. Put on hold No information on Super Feed Me was disclosed, until July 17th 2012 when Nitrome announced on Touch Arcade that Super Feed Me had been put on hold to work on Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage. Nitrome also revealed that they may continue work on Super Feed Me if Icebreaker generates enough revenue ("if we do well enough from Icebreaker."). Reasons for Super Feed Me being put on hold were not only so that work could be concentrated on Icebreaker A Viking Voyage, but also because the development of Super Feed Me lacked organizationTouch Arcade - Icebreaker - a viking voyage! by Nitrome → #9: Nitrome: It was a hard decission to make putting it Feed Me on hold but we are a small team and the game lacked organisation so it was going to take a long time to complete.. Development of Super Feed Me lacked a set plan and a designated end point, furthermore, work on the project began and stopped endlessly, which ultimately caused key members to lose faith in the project. Along with this, not all of the Nitrome team were working on the game. In March 2014, with Icebreaker A Viking Voyage winning Game of the Year from Pocket Gamer, when asked again about Super Feed Me, Nitrome stated that there are no set plans on when development of Super Feed Me will continue, or if it will continue. Nitrome also mentioned how they were enjoying making new games and currently not interested in going back to working on Super Feed Me. However, Nitrome did say that they may feel like continuing work on it in the future. Nitrome has stated that if development on the game started again, the game would most likely be developed for both Android and iOS. Plot Announced content From the updated website, the player is trying to get a venus flytrap out of captivitySuper Feed Me.com → Description: Help our pot bound hero escape from captivity., however, it has not been announced if this is the same venus flytrap as seen in Feed Me, or if it takes place after or prior to the events of Feed Me. In the Super Feed Me Update video, what is likely the very start of the game is seen at 6:53. From what has been seen, the player starts out in a small alcove in which they are one of three plants. The player, who is a fully developed venus fly trap that is planted in the ground, has to bite on to a rotating wheel that will pull them up out of the ground, over the wheel, and drop them into a pot. Level areas Super Feed Me is known to have # areas: the upper part of the greenhouse, the lower part of the greenhouse, an underground cave area, an industrial gear area, and a beehive. *Greenhouse: **Upper part: This location is the location primarily seen in content relating to Super Feed Me. The upper part of the greenhouse is filled with lots of plants and bugs; visible in the background is glass with silhouettes of plants. Minimal mechanical objects are seen. **Lower part: This part of the greenhouse is housed underground and contains tools and equipment to be used by the staff of the greenhouse. This area is dark compared to the upper part of the greenhouse. The background and platforms are made primarily out of bricks. There is few bugs or plants in this part of the greenhouse. *Cave: An underground area that has different bugs and objects. Purple stalactites are visible in the background, along with the common occurrence of purple glowing plants behind platforms; the platforms in this location are primarily green coloured. Water occupies a large portion of the cave. *Desert: A vast sandy wasteland that is outside the greenhouse. Prominently visible in the background is the greenhouse, which is placed among large dunes of sand. Cacti are commonly found here, along with raised dirt platforms. Prominently present are leeches, who did through the ground and also leap through the air; their prominence has caused the placement of danger signs throughout the area. *Beehive: Set in a beehive, this location is comprised of large yellow hexagonal platforms that constantly rotate on a dark orange-brown background. Bee related creatures are found in the beehive, the most common being the regular bee, who is often calm and stationary, but will react and attack if the player is near. Demo Nitrome has said in the Super Feed Me Update video that they may release a demo version of Super Feed Me on Nitrome.com in order to promote the game. This demo version will be made in flash and be playable on a computer, and will have some levels from the full Super Feed Me game. This demo will be different from demos currently released on Nitrome.com, as these current types of demos are created and released in order to gain feedback on the game while Nitrome is making it. Images File:SFMimg1.png|First screenshot revealed of the game File:Shop_ad_2-1-.png|The temporary advertisement for the game in the Nitrome shop Ios page blog-1-.png|Ice Breaker A Viking Voyage and the Super Feed Me photo used on Nitrome blog post that announced how both game's sites were changed Icebreaker ios and superfeedme.jpg|The Ice Breaker A Viking Voyage and Super Feed Me iPad photo used on Nitrome's Facebook blog File:Super-feed-me-ios-1-.png|The image in the iPhone section of Nitrome.com that leads to Super Feed Me.com Press_image_01-1-.png|The large iPad on Super Feed Me.com that states the game is on hold Advertisements Mystery Ipod S.F.M..jpg|The mystery iPod that was teased on Nitrome.com prior to the revealing of Super Feed Me Super Feed me ad.jpg|The second advertisement, released after the revealing of Super Feed Me Trailers Trailer 1 Trailer Update center|frame|The update trailer Description From website: Help our pot bound hero escape from captivity. Chomp, Swing, Throw and Devour your way through epic environments in this truly unique platforming adventure. Based on a popular flash game with over one million views on its YouTube trailer to date. Developed from the ground up specially for iOS devices. Features From website: *Chomp and tear apart any enemies that stand in your way. *Unique platform mechanics perfectly crafted for iOS devices. *Epic landscapes teaming with enemies, traps and wildlife. *Huge boss encounters like you have never experienced before. *Unlockable secrets and bonuses. *Stunning pixel art and animations. *Explorable map. *Set pieces. *More fun than pulling legs off a spider or burning ants with a magnifying glass. Cameos *There are three known cameos, these found in the underground part of the greenhouse. **On the left shelf, the green troll from the game Square Meal is located. **Located on the right shelf is the yeti from Snow Drift **Also on the right shelf is Norman Noggin from Headcase. Beta elements When tNitrome Touchy was released, a trailer for Nitrome Touchy was also released. This trailer used unused music for Super Feed Me, this music composed by Lee Nicklen.NitromeMusic page, http://soundcloud.com/leenicklen/nitrome-feedme-trailer-song-2 Trivia *Nitrome has been working on Super Feed Me since September 2009. *Super Feed Me's graphics are further advanced than the original. This as the first revealing of the iPhone style graphics Nitrome has (since the announcing of Icebreaker A Viking Voyage) been using for their iPhone games. *The two headed venus fly trap could be a clue that the game will have multitouch because each head can go to two different directions. *The bees in show in trailer one at 0:24 attack quite like the bees on level 1.3 of pest Pest Control. References development that meant people stayed focused to the end. Super Feed Me had no set plan or end goal and was stopped and started endlessly which in the end lead to a lack of faith in the project by key members. On a large timescale project like Super Feed Me it's hard to make a good game when the team isn't fully behind it so it got put on hold. With Icebreaker we learnt from that and although it's development wasn't perfect it was good enough to be completed. Nitrome Super Feed Me Update - 6:51 Nitrome Super Feed Me Update - 4:58 → Jon Annal: Annal is reading out the top 10 questions about Super Feed Me #4, is the game going to be released on your website. Mat Annal: We're not going to be releasing the full game on the website, it's going to be a pay for game on the iPhone. We might make a promotional version of the game to, promote the iPhone version but we're not going to be releasing the game free on the website we spent too long on it to make that viable. Nitrome blog: - Icebreaker won game of the Year! → Comment by Nitrome: SFM is on hold. We are enjoying making other games now and have no set plan on when or if we are going to return to it. We just want to do some other games and not re-tread old ground at the moment. Who knows in the future we may feel like going back to it. }} Category:Feed Me series Category:Main games Category:iOS games Category:Apps Category:Games Category:Sequels